Mary Alice Young
Biography Mary Alice has been waxing poetic on the not-so-perfect lives of all the ''Desperate Housewives since day one. No one on Wisteria Lane is safe from Mary Alice’s insightful observations and intimate knowledge. Some secrets need to be told. And nobody dishes the dirt in a more comforting, neighborly way than Mary Alice Young. Early Life Years ago, Mary Alice (whose real name was Angela Forrest) couldn't conceive and bought a baby illegally from a heroin addict, Deirdre, whom she met while working as a nurse at Dorothy Drake Rehabilitation Center . She then moved to Wisteria Lane with her husband and the baby to start a new life. The Young family's beautiful, happy life on Wisteria Lane was nearly destroyed when the woman returned, seemingly sober, wanting her baby back. After a verbal fight, as Deirdre went to reclaim her baby, Mary Alice stabbed and killed her, as the child, originally named Dana and renamed Zach, watched. Mary Alice and Paul chopped up the body and buried it under their pool. Zach's father turned out to be Mike Delfino. 'Season 1' During an average day, Mary Alice made breakfast for her family of three, her husband Paul and her son Zach. She performed her chores. She completed her projects and ran her errands. But this day, she was concealing a terrifying secret, and as she went into her house, she went to her closet, brought down a shoe box and took out a small, silver revolver. She then moved over to the living room, cocked the gun, pointed it towards her head, and pulled the trigger. She died instantly. ( ) After finding a blackmail note in Mary Alice's clothes, the leading women make a series of discoveries. She was being treated by Dr Goldfine; she once went by another name, Angela; and she may have had something to do with a baby that disappeared. Her son, Zach Young, begins to have flashbacks and is under the impression that he killed a baby named Dana, when he was younger. When Felicia Tilman comes to town and realizes she knew Mary Alice by her former identity, it's only a matter of time before the women learn just how much Mary Alice may have been hiding. Mary Alice serves as the first main mystery of the series, and the main mystery of season one. Her friends spend the season trying to find out what happened to make Mary Alice kill herself, and her nefarious husband Paul spent his time trying to thwart their attempts at discovering the truth. The ramifications of her secret and actions in season one continue to affect characters and stories to this day. 'Season 2' Mary Alice's first appearance of season 2 was in the episode "There Is No Other Way," where it shows her going about her daily activities in her earlier life on Wisteria Lane. It is later revealed that Mary Alice was the first housewife to move to Wisteria Lane, fifteen years before the show's pilot episode (the day Mary Alice killed herself). In the second season finale, Mary Alice appeared in the episodes in various flash backs, describing how she met the major housewives. The first character she met was Susan. Mary Alice rescued Susan after she locked herself in her moving van. The second character she encountered was Bree, who came to the Youngs' house with Andrew and Rex in town. She made Andrew apologize for stealing a garden ornamental frog. She met Lynette several years later. Lynette and Tom were arguing over how Lynette was expecting twins and that it was completely okay for Lynette to punish Tom for not telling her that his family had eight sets of twins over three generations. Gabrielle was the final housewife to be greeted by the group. She was invited to a game of poker after Eli Scruggs (the local handyman) mentioned her to the other housewives. At first she bragged about being a model and knowing many celebrities, but later, she apologized. 'Season 3' In Bang, episode 7 of the third season, Lynette has a series of dreams about the last time she talked to Mary Alice, moments before she shot herself. Lynette tormented herself over not trying to save Mary Alice. After a hostage situation in which two people were killed and Lynette was injured, she had one final dream of Mary Alice. This time, however, Lynette tried to prevent something bad from happening by asking if she could help her. Mary Alice replied that she couldn't, but she could do something. She could enjoy the lovely day ,as we get so few of them. Mary Alice, as the narrator, says, "This was the last time Lynette would dream of me, and for her sake, I am grateful." 'Season 4' Mary Alice was not a prominent part of this season, but she was seen on various occasions nonetheless. She was seen in a flashback on the second episode of the fourth season called Smiles of a Summer Night In a flashback of Susan’s about the day on which Katherine Mayfair abruptly left Wisteria Lane, Mary Alice Young and Susan walk up to Katherine’s house, questioning her about why there is a moving van outside her house. Katherine tells them that she got a job in Chicago and refuses to allow Julie to say goodbye to Dylan. A crashing noise is heard upstairs and Katherine has been nervous and evasive. When Susan asks if everything is OK Katherine makes her excuses and tells them she is really going to miss them, shutting the door. It was mentioned that Mary Alice held the position of President of Wisteria Lane's homeowners' association, a position left vacant for four years (after her death) until Katherine Mayfair returned and insisted a new one (herself) be elected. Mary Alice makes her second and last onscreen fourth season appearance in the finale called Free in a flashback to the night before Katherine left Wisteria Lane. Whilst Katherine and Lillian were out, Mary Alice was babysitting Dylan and revealed that Katherine's then husband, Wayne Davis, had arrived and given Dylan a toy doll and a tricycle. Having no idea that Katherine was running away from her abusive ex, Mary Alice apologizes for any wrong doing as Katherine rushes inside with her Aunt Lillian to check on Dylan. 'Season 5' Like the last two seasons, Mary Alice has no main storyline and she makes her only appearance in Episode 13 : at Eli Scruggs' funeral, Mary Alice herself recalls how she changed Eli's life. Mary Alice's role has decreas ed remarkably in this season as she does only make one appearance and does not appear in the finale. She also has no storyline. There is one episode in which she is not the narrator, thanks to the death of Edie Britt. Her role in this season is a lot like season three, when the same thing happened. 'Season 6' Mary Alice appears in a flashback, during the "Eddie" episode, where we discover Eddie's backstory. She is the first of the housewives to meet him, when he is just a small child. After his father leaves his mother, Mary Alice tries to befriend the family and ensure that Barbara is a good mother to her son. However, we can assume that, due to Mary Alice's suicide, her positive influence on Eddie died as well. 'Season 7' Mary Alice appeared in another flashback during the Season Seven premiere. In the flashback, she is seen to be happy with her then husband Paul Young. Mary Alice is also shown in another flashback of her suicide, showing why Paul Young went to jail. Mary Alice's gun is placed in Bree's home by Zach. 'Season 8' Mary Alice appears in a flashback in "Making the Connection", where we see her the day she received the note which drove her to commit suicide. Also, Bree receives exactly the same note after she helps cover up Alejandro's murder. Mary Alice is also seen in the episode "Putting It Together", having a small, eery conversation with her friend Bree, who was on the verge of committing suicide as well. Her suicide was introduced to neighbor Renee Perry by Bree in "What's to Discuss, Old Friend?" after Renee shared that her mother had killed herself when she was a teenager. Other Appearances *During the first five seasons of the show, Mary Alice's voice has appeared as main narrator in every episode except two - Rex Van de Kamp (played by Steven Culp) narrated the sixteenth episode of season three, "My Husband, the Pig" and Edie Britt (played by Nicollette Sheridan) narrated the nineteenth episode of season five "Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know". *Mary Alice has appeared in person in 16 episodes. Besides the pilot episode, wherein she is shown committing suicide, she's appeared in flashbacks, illusions, video tapes and/or dream sequences in the episodes , , , , , , , , , , , , "Making the Connection" and "Putting It Together". Behind Closed Doors The character is played by actress Brenda Strong and narrates the series from beyond the grave; the character's suicide in the pilot episode served as the catalyst of the series. Marcia Cross originally auditioned for the role, but was given the part of Bree Van de Kamp, instead. In the original Pilot episode, she was portrayed by Sheryl Lee. Her narration technique is akin in style to Edgar Lee Masters Spoon River Anthology. Gallery MaryAliceRevolver.jpg Mary_Bang.jpg Mary_Alice_Young.jpg Mary_Alice_Season_2.jpg MaryAliceYoung.jpg Mary_Alice.jpg The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened.jpg YoungsBreakfast1x01.jpg Trivia *Mary Alice and Edie's relationship has never been explored in flashbacks, and neither have ever been seen together in any sort of backstory. However, Edie referred to Mary Alice as her "friend" in "Back in Business". *All the members of the original Young family have killed someone: Mary Alice killed Deirdre Taylor, Paul killed Martha Huber, and Zach killed his biological grandfather Noah Taylor. de:Mary Alice Young fr:Mary Alice Young Category:Main characters Category:Housewives Category:Mothers Category:Deceased characters Category:Murderers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Medical Personnel Category:Homeowners Association members Category:Gun owners Category:Mystery characters Category:Mother of a main character Category:Suicidal characters Category:Mary Alice's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Season 8 characters Category:Narrator characters Category:Desperate Housewives: The Game characters Category:Characters in all 8 seasons